


Heimatfront

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lucius/Narcissa, Azkaban (Gen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heimatfront

Wenn die Dementoren gehen, ist die Kälte am schlimmsten.

Dann liegt er auf dem verdreckten Steinboden seiner Zelle und stiert vor sich hin, bis das Brennen in seinen Augen ihm die Lider schließt. Die Bilder, die er sieht, sind immer die gleichen.

Narcissa, verfolgt von Bellatrix, das goldene Haar wirr im Gesicht.

Narcissa, auf den Knien, ihr Gesicht ein verzweifeltes Flehen. _Bitte,_ sagt sie, _Severus, bitte, für Draco. Tue es für Draco. Für Lucius._

Und Lucius sieht rotes Licht und hört einen gemurmelten Schwur – _Das werde ich._

„Nein“, murmelt er, denn alles was sie tun, wird sie nur tiefer ins Verderben führen.

Die Nässe auf seinen Wangen glitzert im Frost. 

Wenn die Dementoren gehen, ist die Kälte am schlimmsten.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Kink versus Gen" Battle at ficathon_de.


End file.
